


The Meaning of Her Smile

by eleamaya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/eleamaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini tentang bagaimana perasaan Zoro terhadap Robin. Ingat bahwa dia pernah berkata tegas tidak percaya pada Robin yg bergabung sebagai kru baru SH. Bagaimana mereka memperbaiki hubungan? Timeline-nya setelah peristiwa Enes Lobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic perdanaku di FOPI (FFN) lho! Yup, aku emang nulis Zorobin duluan daripada Sanami^^.

 

 [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/19/1497280246l.jpg/)

 

Zoro duduk bersandar pada pagar dek kapal. Seperti biasa, ia hendak tidur menatap langit cerah. Ia yang menjabat sebagai divisi tempur tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain jika sedang tidak dalam kondisi berhadapan dengan musuh. Kesehariannya hanya berlatih di gym, yg memang sudah dibuatkan ruang khusus oleh Franky. Dan, ia akan mengisi stamina kembali dengan tidur siang. Siang itu, para kru lain sepertinya sibuk sesuai posisi masing-masing. Zoro tidak melihat mereka sejauh pandangannya. Sanji mungkin di dapur, Franky di ruang kemudi, Nami di ladang jeruk, Chopper dan Ussop mengutak-atik peralatan masing-masing, dan sang kapten berkeliling di kapal baru. Tiba-tiba mata Zoro menangkap sesuatu. Saat ia mendongak, ia melihat Robin sedang membaca buku di anjungan kapal. Wanita itu tampak jarang terlihat kumpul dengan yang lain jika suasana kapal dalam kondisi tenang; persis seperti dirinya yang butuh dibangunkan baru jika ada sesuatu terjadi, entah badai atau siapnya hidangan untuk disantap. Seingat Zoro, jika Luffy dalam kondisi berpesta; ia juga sering menemukan Robin hanya terduduk di pinggir, menyeruput minuman dan tersenyum penuh arti melihat tawa kegembiraan yang lain; lagi-lagi persis seperti dirinya yang hanya mengambil minuman keras dalam jumlah banyak dan meneguknya di pinggir kecuali jika ada orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk mabuk bersama.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/190/028kf.jpg/)

Dari situ, ingatan Zoro menyelam lebih jauh. Saat di Whisky Peak, ia membantai ratusan agen Baroque Works yang menyamar di sana. Zoro memang sudah curiga sejak awal, ia yang kebal minuman keras meski sudah berpuluh-puluh gelas ia tenggak, hanya berpura-pura teler dan kalah dari Nami yang karena pengalaman pertamanya meminum alkohol justru membuatnya semangat tidak bisa berhenti. Dan saat semua teman-temannya terlelap karena pesta palsu itu, Zoro pun beraksi di kegelapan malam. Ia sedikit mengenal organisasi itu karena pernah ditawari bergabung. Baginya, struktur kerja Baroque Works yang sangat rapi dan licin seperti itu cukup menakutkan sehingga saat Zoro menatap Robin untuk pertama kali dan melihatnya melenyapkan Igaram, bahwa wanita itu merupakan agen teratas pendamping bos organisasi itu; membuat ingatannya terus membekas. Apalagi aura wanita itu sanggup membuat seorang Sanji berani menodongkan pistol padanya. Zoro tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk dapat ia lawan dilihat dari jenis buah setan yang ia makan. Jika ia mengiris tangan yang menjalar menempel tubuhnya, tubuh asli wanita itu akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/200/15671783d.jpg/) [](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/33/82885653.jpg/)

Mengingat segala apa yg sudah dilakukan Nico Robin saat masih dikenal sebagai Miss All Sunday membuatnya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja saat wanita itu resmi bergabung menjadi bagian Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Zoro sudah mendengar alasan Robin karena Luffy menolongnya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Igaram tidak benar-benar dibunuh Robin. Dan, Zoro pun memperlakukan dirinya sebagai benteng terakhir saat ketidakwarasan teman-temannya takluk begitu mudah di depan wanita berbahaya yang harga buruannya itu lebih tinggi darinya. Sanji tentu saja langsung tergoda oleh wanita siapa pun dia, Nami langsung tersogok sebagian harta Crocodile yg Robin bawa; dan trio Luffy-Ussop-Chopper bertingkah kekanakan dengan kemampuan buah setan Robin yang bisa mereka jadikan mainan.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/28/23398675.jpg/)

Zoro tidak ingin terpengaruh, ia pun menjauh dari kegilaan rekan-rekannya dan naik ke anjungan. Namun, Robin melihat tingkahnya. Ia mendekati Zoro, merasa heran mengapa Zoro tidak ikut ceria seperti yang lain. Bagi Robin, mungkin teman-temannya itu ceria. Tapi bagi Zoro yang tak sedikit pun mengendurkan kesiagaannya, mereka sedang terkena tipu daya Robin. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Robin. Tapi Zoro tidak pernah bisa mengetahuinya. Ia tak pernah bisa memahami senyum Robin yang selalu mengandung banyak arti. Semua kecurigaan Zoro selalu dihapus oleh senyumnya dan Zoro mendadak menjadi ingin memalingkan muka. Apakah Robin bisa membaca pikirannya? Ataukah Zoro yang memang tidak bisa memahami wanita seperti Sanji? Tidak, pikirnya. Ia tahu betul bahwa Nami begitu mudah ditebak. Cewek galak dan tidak kalah penakutnya dengan Ussop itu sanggup dijinakkan dengan uang dan tentu saja sebaliknya, ia sangat pelit. Zoro pun tidak ingin mencari masalah jika sudah menyangkut kebutuhannya untuk membeli pedang. Ia juga merasa mengerti Tashigi. Cewek rabun, pemalu, dan maniak pedang yang membuatnya sebal setengah mati karena begitu miripnya dengan Kuina itu baginya nyaris bukan sesuatu pengalaman baru. Tapi Robin yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya tentu saja begitu berbeda dengan dua gadis tadi.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/9/32710925.jpg/)

Zoro pun bahkan mengatakannya dengan jelas ke hadapan Robin saat mereka tengah berburu Southbird mengapa ia tidak nyaman berpasangan dengannya. Namun Robin memegang kelemahan Zoro. Saat Zoro berbalik arah tanda tidak ingin berlama-lama bersamanya, dengan tenang Robin membalas perkataannya bahwa ia salah jalan dan memandunya, tahu bahwa menangkap Southbird jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini daripada membahas itu. Bagi Zoro, mungkin saja itu jawaban secara tidak langsung untuknya, bahwa ia akan mengambil kepercayaan Luffy dan sekaligus menegaskan pada Zoro bahwa ia layak dipercaya.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/121/64491995.jpg/)

Setelah itu, petualangan di Skypea membuat Zoro nyaris lupa dan tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Ia melihat Robin yang memandang dengan mata berbinar betapa Nami melenggang asyik dengan Waver-nya, betapa riangnya Sanji-Ussop-Chopper melompat-lompat di atas awan, dan betapa Luffy tidak merisaukan bahaya-bahaya yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi di tanah asing. Melihat Zoro justru meributkan apakah perlu menambatkan jangkar, Robin mendekatinya dan menanyakan apakah Zoro tidak pergi bersenang-senang seperti mereka. Sekali lagi Zoro melirik Robin. Zoro merasa Robin mencoba memahami arti sebuat kesenangan dan keceriaan di kapal ini, sesuatu yang sepertinya belum pernah ia alami. Namun, masih ada dinding pembatas yang membuat Robin tidak bisa bersikap lepas dalam mencurahkan perasaannya, hal yang selalu membuat Zoro yakin bahwa wanita itu masih menyembunyikan banyak hal, namun Zoro telah mengecilkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk bahwa sesungguhnya Robin hanya belum siap berbagi suka dan dukanya. Zoro tahu bahwa setiap kru termasuk sang kapten memiliki masa lalu pahit masing-masing dan sebuah cita-cita yang mempersatukan mereka. Dan, inilah yang belum Zoro lihat dari Robin. Yang jelas, mendengar hal itu membuat Zoro bersikap melunak. Ia pun terkesiap saat Robin jatuh di depan matanya diserang petir Enel. Ia merasa tak mampu melindunginya. Setiap kru adalah harta yang berharga bagi Luffy dan Zoro telah bersumpah lama untuk membantunya menjaganya sebagai orang kedua. Apalagi Robin adalah wanita. Zoro tahu bahwa ia sudah diajarkan di dojo bagaimana memperlakukan wanita, salah satu hal yang membuat Kuina merasa lemah. Meskipun ia tampak cuek tidak seperti Sanji, melihat Robin terkulai di lengannya seperti tidak bisa ia terima. Zoro yakin Robin mampu menjaga diri, tidak seperti Nami yang mudah panik dan justru akan semakin membuatnya repot. Karena itulah, harga dirinya tersentil bahwa ia begitu lengah dan keawasannya tercuri. Dan, Zoro yang bermaksud menghajar Enel ternyata sama tidak berdayanya.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/686/52498605.jpg/)

Selanjutnya, perasaan tidak tenang Zoro akhirnya terbukti saat Going Merry merapat ke Water Seven. Pengkhianatan Robin amat nyata di matanya tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah kaptennya untuk mengambil Robin kembali. Zoro tahu bahwa Luffy tidak berpikir panjang dan lebih mengandalkan emosinya tapi ia percaya sepenuhnya keputusan kaptennya. Apalagi Sanji berkata bahwa adalah tugas seorang pria untuk memaafkan kesalahan wanita. Lalu, Zoro teringat Nami yang dulu juga pernah mencuri harta Going Merry untuk diserahkan ke Arlong. Meski belum tentu benar, Zoro akhirnya yakin bahwa inilah segala alasan yang dipendam Robin, inilah mengapa Robin masih terkesan selalu menjaga jarak dengan yang lain, inilah mengapa Robin masih dibayang-bayangi kegelapan hatinya. Zoro tidak menyangka bahwa Robin telah benar-benar menyayangi seluruh kru dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya, bahwa ia ingin mengorbankan dirinya agar Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tidak dirundung masalah karena menampung seorang ahli pembaca Poneglyph yang dikejar Pemerintah Dunia. Segala senyumnya sejak awal bergabung memang mengungkapkan perasaannya bahwa Robin hanya mencari tempat bernaung, bahwa ia baru pertama kali sejak kehilangan seluruh Ohara merasa dapat tersenyum dengan jujur, bahwa petualangan seperti inilah yang ia idam-idamkan untuk membantunya meraih cita-citanya menemukan rantai sejarah yang hilang. Zoro menyesal mengapa ia selalu curiga. Selama ini Robin selalu menerima penolakan di mana-mana dan hanya dirinyalah kru yang masih belum sepenuh hati menerimanya. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia lega bahwa kebodohan kaptennya selalu membawanya terlibat dalam pertempuran yang lebih besar lagi, bahwa Zoro selalu siap untuk itu dan sekaligus menebus kesalahannya. Kali ini ia akan menyelamatkan Robin dan harus berhasil apa pun yang terjadi, tidak seperti saat kecolongan oleh Enel dan tidak bisa menghadang jurus es Aokiji. Ia tidak mau disebut pecundang oleh Kaku jika tak bisa melindunginya.

Zoro tersadar dari lamunannya saat Robin ternyata sudah memandanginya begitu dekat di dek yang sama dengan tempatnya duduk. Sejak kapan? Bukankah aku tadi terus menatap atas? Rupanya Robin mendapati Zoro menerawang ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hal itu membuatnya turun menghampirinya.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/85/98941109.jpg/)

"Kau tidak tidur, Tuan Pendekar?" tanya Robin dengan nada heran. Ia sudah hapal dengan Zoro yang selalu menikmati waktu tidur siangnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Kau juga memanggil Nami dengan sebutan Nona Navigator atau si Alis Keriting dengan Tuan Koki." kata Zoro.

Robin tersenyum. "Itu panggilan khas dariku. Apa menurutmu aku masih kurang akrab dengan yang lain?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak biasa. Lagipula, aku merasa belum pantas menyandangnya."

"Kau kan sudah dihargai 120 juta Berry."

"Itu jumlah yang kecil meski aku tidak pernah ingin sejajar dengan Luffy. Aku belum mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menghadapi salah seorang Shichibukai itu. Bahkan, aku masih penasaran ingin mencicipi ketangguhan pendekar lain di Dunia Baru nanti."

"Kalau begitu, saat kau berhasil mengklaim julukan itu, biarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang memanggilmu Tuan Pendekar Nomor satu."

Ah, Zoro teringat janjinya pada Kuina semalam sebelum kematiannya.

"Apa kau merasa panggilan itu memberi jarak kita?" lanjut Robin.

Zoro semakin salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu justru senang atau tidak. Ia merasa malah semakin termotivasi barusan. Tunggu, pikir Zoro. Jika Robin masih berpikiran seperti itu pasti itu salahnya. Tapi, Zoro merasa sungkan untuk mengakuinya. "Aku minta maaf," katanya kemudian dengan nada berat.

Robin memiringkan kepalanya, "Soal apa?"

"Aku pernah berkata tidak mempercayaimu."

Robin bengong sesaat mengingat-ingat apakah benar Zoro pernah berkata demikian. Sepertinya itu perkataan Zoro saat mereka di hutan mencari Southbird. "Kamu masih memikirkan hal itu?"

Zoro mengangguk.

Robin pun tertawa pelan. "Santailah. Justru aku merasa bahwa wajar jika kau berkata demikian. Aku justru tertarik dengan sikapmu. Kamu sangat rasional meski tidak penuh perhitungan seperti Nona Navigator dan Tuan Koki. Haha, mereka terlihat cocok bukan?"

"Tapi, bukankah dengan perkataanku waktu itu membuatmu justru semakin mengingat masa lalu dan terbebani? Padahal kau pasti sudah berusaha menjadi diri sendiri saat itu, tapi aku selalu menganggapmu masih sebagai Miss All Sunday. Bodohnya aku, padahal Baroque Works sudah dihancurkan Luffy."

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/194/67896600.jpg/) 

Robin lalu duduk di sebelah Zoro. "Aku tidak mempunyai ikatan dengan Baroque Works. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa meski kau mengungkitnya. Aku sendiri, demi bertahan hidup, tidak berdaya menghadapi Crocodile saat melihat rencana busuknya menjatuhkan Arabasta. Aku tidak berharap Putri Vivi serta kalian memaafkanku begitu mudah, karena itulah aku menganggapmu wajar. Yang mengikatku hanya janji pada Ibuku bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti mempertahankan masa depan." Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke Zoro. "Dan kalian mengikatku sejak menembak bendera Pemerintah Dunia."

Zoro menghela napas. "Itulah mengapa aku perlu mengatakan ini." Lalu, ia balas menatap Robin di sampingnya. "Berarti saat kau pertama kali muncul di kapal itu kau masih terganjal diriku kan?"

"Ge-er," seru Robin. "Aku terganjal masa laluku bahwa jika aku bergabung di wadah mana pun, maka wadah itu akan hancur."

"Jangan bohong. Kau baru ingat hal itu saat Aokiji mengungkitnya selepas kedatangan Bajak Laut Foxy. Kau sudah bertarung dengan baik di Skypea dan di Davy Back Fight. Kau sudah melebur dengan kami."

"Jadi maksudmu, hanya kita berdua saja yang belum melebur?"

Mendengar hal itu, muka Zoro lantas memerah. "Aku...Aku hanya ingin meluruskan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut."

Robin memperhatikan Zoro cukup lama untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Terima kasih," ungkapnya kemudian.

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/192/76955162.jpg/)

Sekali lagi Robin tersenyum penuh arti. Zoro tidak bisa mengartikannya. Itu bukan sebatas senyum kelegaan karena Zoro sudah menerimanya, jelas bukan senyum palsu seperti yang dulu pertama kali ia lihat, bukan juga senyum geli seperti saat melihat kekanakan Luffy dan yang lainnya. Zoro hanya tahu bahwa Robin selalu tersenyum manis. Wanita selalu tampak menarik saat misteri dirinya tersimpan seutuhnya dan Zoro ingin mengungkap arti senyum Robin yang khusus ditujukan pada dirinya. Itu senyum sejak Robin menangkap betapa resah dan curiga dirinya saat Robin mendekatinya di hari pertama ia bergabung. Senyum saat Robin mendapatinya hanya memandang keceriaan teman-temannya yang asyik di awan. Mungkin itu senyum penasaran Robin pada pria seperti Zoro yang entah selalu bisa mempertahankan kerasionalannya di tengah betapa uniknya seluruh penghuni kapal, bahwa Zoro pun jarang terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak meski ia jelas ikut gembira atau pun menangis tersedu-sedu meski tergambar dari wajahnya bahwa ia merasa kesedihan juga. Mungkin itu juga senyum ketertarikan yang menghampirinya pada pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

Sambil terus memikirkannya, Zoro perlahan tertidur dan tidak sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Robin. Robin pun melanjutkan membaca dan menjaga agar Zoro terus berada di sisi nyaman saat bersamanya.

 

**THE END**


End file.
